


Lucky Night

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Clint Barton is awesome, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Language, Mild Language, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, clint barton to the rescue, douchebag won't take no for an answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: Seeing that someone won’t take no for an answer, Clint comes to your rescue.





	Lucky Night

“Come on, baby,” the man in front of you urged, large hand wrapped around an amber-filled glass, a glass that he brought with him down the length of the bar, a glass that you didn’t know how you knew, but you  _knew_  didn’t contain only whiskey. “Just one drink.”

You didn’t like the dark gleam in his eyes, the one that said he was lying when he wanted you to - only - join him for a drink. So you repeated your earlier protest.

“Thank you, but I’m not a whiskey girl.” You fought the urge to apologize, because on the one hand, you shouldn’t, but on the other,  you had been programmed from an early age to do so. It was as if turning him down was an insult because he had spent time on you.

He rolled his eyes while smirking. “That’s because you haven’t tried  _this_  kind. It’s top shelf.”

When you didn’t respond, just continued to look at him with wide eyes, he added, “Top shelf means it’s fuckin’ expensive.”

“Okay,” you said, eyes darting around, looking for a way out. “I still don’t want any.”

He had just pulled in a deep breath through clenched teeth when a heavy arm draped around your shoulders, causing you to jump.

“Oh, God, babe,” the man next to you huffed. “I’m so sorry for getting here late. Traffic was a nightmare!”

_What the hell is happening right now?_

The new arrival bent down to your ear and whispered, “Do you know him?”

With a set of dark eyes drilling into yours, you gave a subtle shake of your head.

“Do you want me to stay?”

Blinking furiously, all you could do was nod.

“Okay, then. I’m Clint,” he chuckled, the sound surprisingly sexy as it reverberated in your ear. “And if you want him to buy into this, you might wanna smile, act like you’re happy to see me.”

You knew deep down that Clint was right, so you swallowed thickly. With a low chuckle, Clint pressed a quick kiss to your ear. When he pulled back, standing tall above you, you set your hand on his chest and smiled warmly up at him.

“I was starting to get worried,” you expertly lied.

Clint winked before turning his attention to the much taller man. “Thanks for keepin’ an eye on my girl…” his voice trailed off as he extended a hand.

“Ryan,” he grunted, leaving Clint’s hand hanging in mid-air.

“Alright,then. Have a good night,” Clint murmured as he prepared to turn around, taking you with him.

“Uh uh, old man,” Ryan argued. “I was here first.”

You scoffed loudly at that. “Excuse me?”

Both drinks were set on the bar loudly. “I don’t buy this,” he growled, thick finger flicking between the pair of you. “There’s no fuckin’ way you’re with him. He’s too old.”

Clint laughed loudly, head thrown back, hand pressed to his chest. “Oh wow, that’s… that’s the best you got?”

You didn’t miss the way Ryan’s shoulders twitched. “B- babe,” you stuttered, your tongue tripping over the unfamiliar word. “Let’s go, huh?”

“Yeah,” Clint hummed in amusement, eyes settling on Ryan’s. “There’s no reason to stay. Too much riff raff in here tonight, anyway.”

The pair of you brushed past Ryan, and you couldn’t help but flinch when Ryan whipped around. You could feel the heavy weight of his gaze as Clint escorted you outside, and it took everything you had not to rip yourself from his protective embrace and run away screaming in fear.

“Where do you want to go?” Clint asked, voice low so only you could hear him.

“My place… I… I guess,” was your shaky answer. You hadn’t planned on taking a guy home tonight, let alone one you had met less than five minutes prior.

Sensing your hesitation, Clint gave your shoulder a squeeze. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a good burger.”

Relief flooded through you, instantly lifting the weight from your chest. “I’d like that.”

The pair of you walked for several blocks, his arm still on your shoulders, yours looped around his waist, thumb hooked through a belt loop and, despite not knowing him, it was the most comfortable you’d been in a very long time.

His cheek had just settled atop your crown when there was a sharp whistle behind you. Clint risked a glance over his shoulder, shook his head, and told you to keep walking with him. “The diner is just around the corner,” he added, quickening his pace.

You didn’t have to see who it was to know that Ryan had followed you out of the bar. You squeezed yourself against Clint and focused on the neon lights that pulsed, bathing the street in orange and red.

“Where you two lovebirds headed so fast, huh?” Ryan hollered, his steps landing harder on the concrete.

“Ignore him, babe,” Clint breathed, fingers sweeping over your shoulder.

Ryan chuckled dangerously low, a sound that sent a shiver down your spine. “If you two really are a couple, which, let’s face it, there’s no way in hell she’d pick you… ever, why haven’t y’all kissed? I mean, that’s what couples do.”

“Almost there,” you murmured to no one but yourself.

“I got it,” Ryan pressed, dark amusement in his voice. “She’s a call girl. Which means you’re a John. It makes sense now!”

“That’s it,” Clint grumbled. He spun around and glared hard at Ryan. “What was that?”

You shrank back and hid behind Clint at the way Ryan was sauntering closer. “Clint, don’t,” you pleaded softly, your hands wringing together.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ryan snapped. “Old man must be hard of hearing. I said -” The connection of Clint’s fist to Ryan’s cheekbone echoed along the dark street.

“I fuckin’ heard you,” Clint growled.

You watched with wide eyes and your mouth agape as Clint shook the hand at his side. Never had you seen a fight between two men in person before, but to have them fight over you? Well, that wasn’t possible. You pinched yourself, letting out a hiss at the bite of nails into your flesh. Okay, so you weren’t dreaming.

Ryan squared his shoulders and stared at Clint, retaliation burning in his eyes.

“We don’t even know you,” you blurted, surprising even yourself. “Why do we have to prove our relationship to you?”

“Because,” he sneered. “It’s not right.”

Clint was about to throw another punch when you put yourself between them. “What’s not right is you not taking no for an answer,” you said. “What’s not right is you trying to roofie someone. Is that the only way you can get laid, Ryan? If so, you need some help, man.”

He stood there, looking down at you, lips in a tight line, and smoke pouring from his ears. “You’re going to regret this,” he warned.

Clint grabbed your wrist loosely. “Let’s go eat, sweetheart.”

“No,” Ryan roared, lunging forward, murder in his eyes.

Without warning, Clint yanked you out of the way and, using Ryan’s momentum against him, grabbed Ryan’s shoulders and threw him down onto the concrete. Ryan growled in frustration and pain as he shot off the ground, only to come to a screeching stop at the sight of you, melting into Clint’s chest, wrapped in his arms, his hands in your hair and on the small of your back.

The moment your mouth touched Clint’s, everything else faded away, you and Clint were all that existed, all that mattered. He was surprised at first, his eyes went wide and he held his breath, but then you slanted your mouth over his and swept your tongue over his lip, he relaxed. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted, his tongue meeting yours, gently brushing against it. But when he moaned, and Jesus, it was like you couldn’t get enough of him.

Clint’s arms wrapped around you, holding you tight, as if he never wanted to let you go, as if you were his anchor, holding him to the ground when it felt as if he would float away; which was exactly how you were feeling. You had no doubt that if he were to let you go, your feet would no longer be on the ground and your legs wouldn’t be settling nicely between his.

It wasn’t difficult to imagine how well the two of you would fit together in the most intimate of ways, but standing there, on the sidewalk, where anyone with a set of eyeballs could see you, was definitely not the place to explore that option.

When Clint’s fingers found their way under the hem of your shirt, you pulled back and gulped at the cool air. You scraped your nails through the short hairs on the back of his head and pressed your forehead to his, smiling wide.

“You uh, still wanna grab that burger?” he rasped.

You shook your head and pulled back to look at him. “That depends.”

“On what?”

Smirking, you purposely shifted on your feet. “On whether we still have company.”

Clint gnawed on his bottom lip as he looked over his shoulder. “Looks like it’s just you and me.”

“Well, then,” you murmured. “It  _is_  quite late, and I don’t think I should be walking home all by myself.”

He hummed in agreement, his rough fingers scraping against your sensitive skin. “What kind of man would I be if I didn’t offer to walk with you?”

“Not a very good one,” you teased, lips ghosting over his.

“Mama didn’t raise no fool,” he chuckled before kissing you.

“Must be my lucky night.”


End file.
